yralculimenujrafandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Janny
This is a roleplay on Janny.Arjun is Danny and Carissa is Jo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *8:12Redarjun rp *Hey Jo *Whats up? *8:12Hawkins&RyderFan13 Hey Danny *8:13Redarjun i'm doing good *8:13Hawkins&RyderFan13 (i so suck at rping sorry) *Nothing much *8:14Redarjun (its ok) *DId you know *what lacey did *8:14Hawkins&RyderFan13 What happened? *8:14Redarjun she was being so dirty *she did it in class today *with some nerd * *shows video* *8:15Hawkins&RyderFan13 Holy crap.. *8:15Redarjun ikr *This is so weird *she must be like so popular now *she won't even talk to us *so now what? *hello? *8:17Hawkins&RyderFan13 (i'm so terrible at this) I don't know. I sort of need to get home... *8:17Redarjun (its ok) *Then I'll come too * *they go home and put on loud music and get snacks and stuff* *ALRIGHT *HOW YOU FEELING *I FEEL SO DRUNK AND HYPER *SOMEONE HOLD ME *8:18Hawkins&RyderFan13 DON'T YELL *holds* *(jo's not drunk haha ) *8:18Redarjun Sorry *I'm so drunk *is your mom here.. *8:19Hawkins&RyderFan13 Don't wake my parents... They'll be pissed. *8:19Redarjun ok *8:19Hawkins&RyderFan13 She's sleeping. *8:19Redarjun Well I am so drunk right now * *goes on to bed and gives a bottle to Jo* *wanna join? *8:20Hawkins&RyderFan13 She's a heavy sleeper, so we're lucky you didn't wake her. *Not thanks. *^No *I think you should get some sleep, Danny. *8:20Redarjun Come on it'll be fun *wanna make Lacey jealous? *8:21Hawkins&RyderFan13 *bites lip* Maybe a little *takes bottle* *8:21Redarjun YAY *8:21Hawkins&RyderFan13 Jealous? Jealous how? * *drinks* *(hello?) *Redarjun *trying to ping youuu :3 *8:24Redarjun sorry *8:24Hawkins&RyderFan13 It's fine *8:24Redarjun Idk we can come on *she only did that cause I said she can't expose herself to anyone *so uh now what u wannna do? *8:25Hawkins&RyderFan13 (is this before the Jacey sex tape thing?) * *laughs* Wait, the bottles empty... (drunk jo) *Danny... *Hey, Danny. *Danny *8:27Redarjun Hey *Hey *Jo *(jacey? you mean dacey) *(no after) *8:27Hawkins&RyderFan13 (lol sorry. okay then) *(I thought it was before) * *pokes* Heyyy * *laughs and nearly falls over* *8:28Redarjun *Catches you* *You have pretty hairrrrrrrr * *falls on you* *8:28Hawkins&RyderFan13 So do you *falls over on the floor* *8:28Redarjun *falls on top of you* ohh *8:29Hawkins&RyderFan13 *runs hand through danny's hair* it's so fluffy *laughs* *Ohh. *8:29Redarjun yours in curly * *licks hair* *8:30Hawkins&RyderFan13 (omg lolll) * *pushes* don't lick my hairrr *8:30Redarjun aww *come on * *both drink more* *I am so drunk * *lies on bed* *moans and groans* come here Jo *8:31Hawkins&RyderFan13 *comes over* *(i seriously suck p) *8:33Redarjun (you don't) *YOu wanna know what I like about you *your lips *so chapped *8:33Hawkins&RyderFan13 I like yours too. * *kisses* *8:34Redarjun *kisses* *8:34Hawkins&RyderFan13 (brb) *8:34Redarjun (kk) *are u back? *8:40Hawkins&RyderFan13 Backk *8:40Redarjun wb *8:40Hawkins&RyderFan13 (keep going because I have no idea what to do 0 *8:40Redarjun lets carry on *8:40Hawkins&RyderFan13 thanks *8:40Redarjun This is nice *(yw) *8:40Hawkins&RyderFan13 Really niice *8:41Redarjun Do you still have feelings for me Jo? Cause I do to you *8:41Hawkins&RyderFan13 Honestly, yes. I'm still mad about the whole thing with Lacey, though. You guys could have at least told me.. *8:42Redarjun I'm sorry but if i do this then maybe you'll forgvie me * *takes shirt off and kisses you hard* *8:44Hawkins&RyderFan13 *kisses back* *8:44Redarjun *Janny has sex* * *they sleep together* * *They wake up* *8:44Hawkins&RyderFan13 Oh fuck... *doesn't remember* *8:45Redarjun What happened? Oh god did we sleep together.. your bra is on the floor *oh god * *gets dressed* *I'm Sorry for this *8:45Hawkins&RyderFan13 *also gets dressed* You should go home.. * *looks away* *8:45Redarjun Yah See you at school *kisses cheek* *uhm yah bye *8:46Hawkins&RyderFan13 Bye *(jo has mixed feelings. Idk how else to do this sorry) *8:47Redarjun oh fuck it * *danny kisses Jo like its the end of the world* *8:49Hawkins&RyderFan13 *pushes away* No, Danny. I think you should go home. *8:49Redarjun But... ok then *8:49Hawkins&RyderFan13 (I'm trying to add drammaaa even though I love Janny heheheh ) *8:49Redarjun *goes out* *8:49Hawkins&RyderFan13 Wait! *8:49Redarjun What? *8:50Hawkins&RyderFan13 You can't go out through the front door, my parents will know you've been here. *8:50Redarjun Fine * *jumps out the window* OW *See you at school *8:50Hawkins&RyderFan13 Are you okay? *8:50Redarjun *runs home* *Yah bye *8:50Hawkins&RyderFan13 Bye.. *8:50Redarjun *At home* * *school *Jo Hey,you ok? *Look I'm sorry for doing this *going over *and stuff *and Janny happening *and all this *I care for you Jo *and I just *don't know what to do *urjejo *Jo answer me *or give me a sign at least? *what do you feel forme * *for me *(Carissa?) *8:54Hawkins&RyderFan13 (sorry. I had to go get my cat some food) *I-I... *stutters* *I don't even know anymore. *I love you, Danny. I really do, but.. *8:56Redarjun *kisses JO* *8:56Hawkins&RyderFan13 *kisses back* *8:57Redarjun *Lacey sees* *Oh God *uhm * *drags Jo away* *8:57Hawkins&RyderFan13 Oh god, Lacey.. When did you get here? *8:58Redarjun I'm so embarrased *What do we do.... * *danny puches lacey and she forgets the kiss* *YAY WE WIN *8:58Hawkins&RyderFan13 YAY *8:58Redarjun I'm so happy *8:59Hawkins&RyderFan13 (omg xD) *8:59Redarjun Lets run away *8:59Hawkins&RyderFan13 I'M SO HAPPY TOO LETS GET MARRIED. *8:59Redarjun into the classroom *OMG YAH *8:59Hawkins&RyderFan13 (what am I doing) *8:59Redarjun *5 months later* *Alter person:Do you Danny take Jo to be your bride *I DO *Alter Person:Do you Jo take Danny to be your husband? *8:59Hawkins&RyderFan13 I DO. GET IT OVER WITH *(looolll) *9:00Redarjun Alter:you may kiss the bride * *THEY KISS* * *everyone claps and cries* *9:00Hawkins&RyderFan13 YAY WE'RE MARRIED *9:00Redarjun YAY *LETS PARTY * *they party* *9:01Hawkins&RyderFan13 (This is so weird omg ) *(I don't really rp lol) *9:01Redarjun haha *9:02Hawkins&RyderFan13 (it's fun, though. It's crazy xD) * *partiesss* *9:02Redarjun YAHHHHH * *Everyone gets drunk and stuff* *THE END Category:Roleplays